An image forming apparatus, which is configured to perform double-side printing, has therein conveying and inverting paths. The conveying path is a path for single side printing of a sheet (a recording sheet) along which the sheet from a sheet feeding tray is turned in a U shape at a front side of the image forming apparatus and then is conveyed via a photosensitive drum and then out of a housing thereof. The inverting path is a path for forming an image on the other non-printed surface of the sheet along which the sheet after the single side printing is inverted front to back and then conveyed to an upstream side of the photosensitive drum.